Some conventional connector assemblies include a housing that houses an electrical terminal, where some of the terminal receiving cavities of one of the electrical connectors, particularly the socket housing, require an empty cavity, that is, where an electrical terminal is not loaded therein. In such cases, and when a rear seal is installed, a sealing plug can be inserted through the seal to seal the empty cavity. However, some of these connector assemblies include shunted contacts, and when the terminals are not loaded, the shunts themselves extend into the terminal receiving passageway adjacent to the front mating face and can cause stubbing while electrical connection is attempted with the pin header.